


救赎第24章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 香蜜沉沉烬如霜 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第24章

第24章  
　　润玉坐在床边，目光须臾不离旭凤。  
　　他放在床上的手正在轻轻颤抖，他永远也忘不了，那股弱小的灵力，是如何小心翼翼的缠上他的手掌。  
　　那么柔弱，那么温暖。  
　　这是他的孩子，他和旭凤的孩子。  
　　那一刻他几乎落泪，心腔满涨得发疼，暖意透过灵脉，往四肢百骸蓬蓬勃勃的散发出去。  
　　他握住旭凤的手，声音轻柔得怕吵醒了他。  
　　“如何了？”  
　　“回陛下，殿下无碍，只是仙胎略有不稳。”对于外界的传闻岐黄仙官不是不知，天帝看向火凤殿下的眼神他不是不懂，但医者父母心，魔尊也好，火凤殿下也罢，在他眼里只是一个受了伤的，怀着孕的人罢了。  
　　“那该如何……”那句“不稳”让润玉的心也跟着颤了颤，他能毫不留情的逼宫夺位，却无法忍受旭凤有一丝不妥。“无论何种仙丹灵药，只要六界所有，但说无妨。”  
　　“静养。”  
　　润玉盯着岐黄仙官，慢慢的道：“静养即可？”  
　　岐黄仙官犹豫了一下，大着胆子道：“仙胎太弱，属水，殿下属火，体质相克，所以……还需陛下用自身灵力温养。”  
　　润玉笑了，“本座还当是什么，这是我的孩儿，他想要多少灵力，本座就给多少。”他顿了一下，“那孩子已孕育多久了？”  
　　“约莫两百年了。若不是此次殿下力弱，本仙也探不出脉象。”岐黄仙官一脸不可思议，“本仙还是头一次碰到这种事，这孩子……绝非寻常仙胎。”  
　　润玉目光温柔，“本座和旭儿的孩子，自然不同凡响。”此刻他只想和旭凤好好温存一番，那岐黄仙官看着实在碍眼，“你先退下，旭儿身子虚弱，你去调配一些进补的药材。天界若无，本座便让人去寻，不怕名贵，只求旭儿尽快好转。”  
　　岐黄仙官领命退下。  
　　他轻轻靠在旭凤腹上，谛听那微弱的灵脉震动。过了一阵，忽然想到旭凤属火，这璇玑宫未免过于阴冷了。随手一挥，宫中便多了许多火器，烈焰蒸腾，霎时将那阴冷之气驱散了不少。  
　　他将旭凤的手拉到唇边亲了亲，忽然又想到方才岐黄仙官说仙胎甚弱，属水，又赶忙把那些火器收了。  
　　可怜堂堂天帝，素日里那般杀伐决断，就连大婚那日都能面不改色的逼宫夺位，如今既想让旭凤赶快好起来，又想让仙胎赶快好起来，一时不知道要先做哪一样好，反而踌躇住了。  
　　就在这时，旭凤长长的眼睫轻轻颤动了一下，慢慢睁开了眼睛。  
　　“兄长？”他初醒，一时之间还想不起之前发生的事。  
　　“你醒了。”润玉又亲了亲他的指尖，眸光柔和得能滴出水来，“觉得如何？还痛么？”  
　　痛？  
　　他摸摸腹部，虽然还有一点隐痛，但不像之前那么痛楚了。  
　　既想起了疼痛，自然就想起昏迷前的那场争执。  
　　他猛的将手抽了回来，挣扎着要下床。  
　　“你要去哪里？”润玉按住了他。  
　　如今他的力气比不上润玉，被按回床上动弹不得。“放开我，我要去见父帝母神。”  
　　“现在不行。”  
　　他怔了一下，是“现在不行”，而不是“不许”。明明之前两人还拔剑相向，怎的睡了一觉兄长就改了主意了？而且……而且他为何这般高兴？  
　　润玉柔声劝哄，“如今你有了孩儿，要好好保重身体。你要见父帝母神，改日我陪你去见……”  
　　润玉还说了很多话，但他一句都听不进去。  
　　孩儿，什么孩儿？  
　　荒谬，他堂堂男儿，如何能孕育子嗣。  
　　霎时间他只当兄长说笑，想要侮辱于他。但他自出生便和兄长相依相伴，他知道兄长是怎样的人。温和谦逊，行事谨慎，对自己又爱护有加，怎会用这种无稽之谈来侮辱自己。  
　　唇上一暖，他怔怔看着兄长放大的容颜。如水明眸中盛满了温柔，如玉容颜全是暖暖的笑意。兄长抓着他的手，一同抚上他的小腹。  
　　“这里，孕育着我们的孩儿。”  
　　“不可能。”他嘴唇嗫嚅，一把挥开润玉的手，“我是男子，怎会……”  
　　“你是天地间唯一一只火凤，雌雄同体，可孕育子嗣。”  
　　“住口，我们是兄弟，这是悖伦。”  
　　悖伦。  
　　呵，润玉笑了，第一次占有旭儿的身体时，他也是这么说。  
　　但那时的旭儿是魔尊，如今的旭儿只是他的弟弟。既然已经什么都不记得了，那就永远都别记得吧！  
　　他将被子拉到旭凤腰上，为他盖好小腹，“不是悖伦，是两情相悦。”他深深看着旭凤，“我们发下誓约，相伴一生，不离不弃。你只是忘了。”  
　　旭凤还是无法接受，他揪紧被子，无措得像个孩子，“我不记得了，我什么都不记得了。”  
　　润玉轻轻叹息，“既然你不信我的话，那便去问母神吧！”  
　　旭凤双眼一亮，对，他还可以去问母神。倘若母神也如此说，那他……  
　　润玉柔声道：“等见了母神父帝，我便恳求他们为我俩举行大婚。即使母神大怒，让我受尽四十九道天雷，我也甘之如饴。”  
　　旭凤犹豫了，母神素来不喜兄长，到时必会狠狠责罚兄长，兴许还会趁机……罢了，且等一等吧！等他寻得适当时机，再找母神问清此事。  
　　两人都没有说话，润玉仅是瞧着旭凤便觉得无比满足，旭凤则是沉浸在自己的心事里。  
　　忽然一股药味在璇玑宫弥漫开来，原来是岐黄仙官端了药上来。  
　　汤水澄澈，甘香中夹杂着一丝苦味，也不甚难闻，但旭凤就是不想喝。  
　　“不喝身子怎么会好。”润玉让岐黄仙官退下，执了一勺送到旭凤嘴边，“听话，就算为了孩子着想，也该吃药啊！”  
　　不提孩子还好，一提孩子旭凤就怒。随手一挥，药碗摔在地上，碎了。  
　　有些愧疚，他悄悄瞅了润玉一眼。  
　　润玉却一点也不恼怒，“幸好汤盅里还有一些。”说完变出药碗，将汤盅里的药汁倒了进去。  
　　旭凤偏过头，“我说了不想喝药。”兄长淡泊无争，就算生气也只会拂袖而去。  
　　他要的就是拂袖而去。  
　　没想到下巴一痛，接着唇上一暖。  
　　兄长竟然……以口哺之。  
　　“唔。”他双唇一张，那药汁便从男人的口里渡了过来。“不行……唔……”咽下了药汁，男人依旧不依不饶，将他的唇吻得红肿，将他的舌缠得发麻。  
　　揽着他的手越来越用力，他无法呼吸，有一种被男人揉进身体的错觉。  
　　“够……了……唔……”他说不出话来，唯一能动的双手只能软软的搭在男人的肩上，反倒像彼此搂抱一样。  
　　他并非不通情事，但和仙侍的耍闹怎比得上这个亲吻？他忍不住发出呻吟，身体渐渐火热起来。男人吮着他的唇，慢慢移到嘴角，顺着颈脖一路往下，用牙尖细细啃咬。  
　　“啊！”他忍不住仰起脖子，却正好将咽喉送到男人口中。  
　　一番情事过后，润玉密密亲吻着旭凤汗湿的脸颊，“旭儿，还好么？”  
　　旭凤闭着眼睛不答。  
　　润玉低笑一声，将他轻柔放回床上，用仙法为他清理身子。  
　　“你还要怎样。”旭凤板着脸，但不稳的气息已将他的心思泄露得干干净净。  
　　“为兄让旭儿吐了精，自然要还回去。”润玉吐出内丹，以掌运力，让它在旭凤腹部上方缓缓游走。  
　　“你……”旭凤大惊，兄长疯了，内丹怎能轻易唤出。  
　　一股浩大磅礴的灵力缓缓注入腹部，与他腹中那团灵气融为一体。  
　　“真是个贪吃的小东西。”润玉眼中全是柔情，“放心，你想要多少灵力，为父都能给你。”  
　　“够了。”旭凤真恨不得一巴掌打醒他，“你那真元是几十万年的灵力，他如何受得了。快收回去！”  
　　润玉心中不舍，口中敷衍，“再等一等。”  
　　旭凤使出杀手锏，“我体质属火，你就不怕我受不住么？”  
　　润玉啊了一声，立刻将内丹收了回去。“旭儿莫怪，我是高兴得糊涂了。两百年了，我居然一点都没察觉他的存在。”他将手放在旭凤腹上轻轻抚摸，“这小东西真聪明，像你，也像我。”  
　　旭凤被他摸得浑身痒痒，拍开他的手，被子一卷将自己裹成一个球，“我累了。”方才两人那样亲昵，他实在没想好该如何面对兄长。  
　　“好，那为兄明日再来。”润玉从善如流，为他掖好被子，关上殿门。  
　　旭凤长叹一声，迟疑了一会，慢慢将手掌放在腹上，感受着血脉相连的奇妙。  
　　难道真如兄长所说……他们许下了终身？  
　　润玉一出璇玑宫，脸上柔情登时收得点滴不剩，吩咐邝露，“你亲自派人守着，不许任何人进去，也不许任何人出来。”  
　　“包括火凤殿下？”  
　　润玉迟疑了一下，“倘若旭儿要出宫，即刻报我。”  
　　邝露见他一脸不善，赶紧追上几步，“陛下要去哪里？”  
　　润玉唇角微勾，眼中却没有丝毫笑意，“去紫方云宫，与母神叙话。”


End file.
